


He Wasn't Here

by Paper__Kid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 9-11 attacks, Lams - Freeform, M/M, RIP everyone who reads this, based on Freesmooches animatic, im literally so sorry everyone, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: Based on Freesmooches "I Will Be Here" Lams animatic.Major angst, also in depth talk of the 9-11 attacks and what happened to the families and friends of those who died.I am sorry for this.





	He Wasn't Here

**“You have; one new voicemail. To listen, press 1. To Delete press-”**

_*Beep*_

“Alex? Are you there, love? I just wanted to call you to-” There was a cough from the line. “I wanted to call you to tell you how much I love you, baby girl. You’re one of the strongest people I know, and today I need to channel your strength. I love you so much, and I promise to see you again.” There was a cacophony of screams, then the line went dead. It took a few moments, but Alex found the strength to shuffle into the living room- their living room- and turn on the television.

“-Devastating attack on the World Trade Center, an unknown number of dead, but one of the towers has collapsed already- the other still stands and there are still people running out of the building! People are running and screaming for help, some are saying to run farther away from the building- hold on… the supports on the building are failing! The top floors are falling!” Silence for a few seconds. “Its 10:28 am, and the north tower has fallen. A half an hour after the south one fell. Today, a national tragedy was witnessed. Let us all take a moment of silence for those who have perished today.”

Alex was stuck, standing there, the remote in his hand. His other hand over his mouth, sobbing silently. He pressed the power button. His feet were rooted to the spot. His eyes, unfocused, gazing at the picture of him and John on the mantle. He heard the sirens wailing far away, but not far enough. His hands dropped, the remote clattering to the floor, and he wailed. The cry was one that tore your heart out. One that sounds of pure pain. A scream that rattles your bones and shatters the walls containing your sorrow. Alex sunk to the floor, and sobbed into his hands. He was crying so hard he didn’t notice his neighbor and friend, Lafayette, come to his open door frame, worry etched into their face. Once they saw Alex, crumpled and broken, they rushed in. 

“Can I touch you, mon ami?” They asked, hand near his shoulder. Alex surprised them by whipping around and latching on like a child, face pressed into their neck. Lafayette immediately responded by wrapping their arms around the sobbing man. Lafayette knew where John worked, all he could do was pray that his guess on the tower and the time was correct.

**“If you would like to replay this message, please press 1.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick while downloading songs on my laptop: if you want me to continue it literally let me know, i like writing characters who are dealing with grief. >:3c


End file.
